1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle front portion structure.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-193571 discloses a structure in which a gusset is disposed between a front side member that extends in the vehicle longitudinal direction, and a lower member that is disposed further toward the vehicle transverse direction outer side than the front side member. In this structure, the vehicle transverse direction inner side of the gusset is joined to the vehicle transverse direction outer side of the front side member. Note that, as a structure in which a load transmitting member is provided at the vehicle transverse direction outer side of a front side member, and as a structure in which an impact absorbing member is provided at the front end of a front side member, there are the structures disclosed in JP-A No. 2005-067347 and JP-A No. 2014-144715.
In the structure disclosed in above-described JP-A No. 2013-193571, collision load that is applied to the gusset is transmitted to the front side member due to the vehicle transverse direction inner side of the gusset being joined to the vehicle transverse direction outer side of the front side member. However, there is room for further improvement in making the impact absorption and the load transmission at the vehicle front portion be more efficient.